piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Dramatic Macintosh Moments in the Willy's Cup
These are the 10 most famous Apple Computers' crashes ever. Some made the announcers cry and some, make them shout. The final one is history forever. 10. 2007 Cosmic 200: The Huge One Larry: There goes Macintosh 512k bumping into iMac G5, and goes him up at the final lap taking out iMac G4, touching eMac G4, aka eMac, and there goes SE/30 airborne on top of Power Macintosh G3 Minitower, he spins and hits Macintosh Quadra 840AV and he's out! It might be a tiebraker and here comes the finish and... MACINTOSH 512K WINS THE 200 BEATING THE IBOOK G3 INDIGO! Margin of victory is under the caution flag. The champion of the Willy's Cup will be the G4 Cube Power Mac. Ryder: I'm the co-host of FOX and former legendary announcer, what about you Peg? Peg: Should be legendary! 9. 2016 Cartopia 500: Late 2015 iMac Bumped by 128k Larry: The legendary is OH GEEZ! The latest iMac gets bumped by the original Macintosh! Oh my freaking goodness! That is so brainless for 128k! Peg: And up goes Donald Duck and the Cat-Car, Catboy there too! I've never seen the Cat-Car crash into the Retina IN MY LIFE! Larry: Oh man, that's gotta hurt so much that Retina will retire his short career. The latest iMac gets "killed" by the original Macintosh. (Sobs) THIS IS AMERICA! 8. 2001 Memphis 200: Compact Macs Tiebreaker Win Larry: Oh boy, this is America! Can the Macintosh SE/30 and Classic II get their first two-way tie? Peg: Gotta be true, right Ryder? Ryder: Yep, I get it, alright! Larry: SE/30 or Classic II. Please be two-way tie! And... SO CLOSE! IT'S A TWO-WAY TIE! OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMERICA!!!! (Larry faints and Macintosh SE/30 is seen with Classic II) 7. 2014 Lovely World 500: Macintosh Plus "Kills" Five Racers and Wins Larry: Stampy's Lovely World Speedway is there in the funland and NO! MAC PLUS TOUCHES THE LATE 2012! INVOLVES G5, LATE 2006, EMAC, AND G4!!!! WHAT!? That's so off-guard. The biggest wreck I think I've ever seen. Even he won this race!! OH NO! THAT'S NOT FALSE! 6. 1993 Memphis Grand Prix: Apple IIe Wins After Being Discontinued Ryder: There's Apple IIe and he might win this race. Checkered is out and (Sobbing so hard) YES! HE WINS AFTER BEING DISCONTINUED THANKS TO MACINTOSH SE/30! (Apple IIe team audio) Apple IIe: I won after 10 years of being produced! WOO! (Macintosh SE/30 team audio) Macintosh SE/30: So that's America? Then I'll win for 1994! NOTE: He won at Memphis in 1994 at the Grand Prix. 5. 1976 Memphis 200: Apple I's Crash Ryder: GOES OUT, GOES IN, UH OH, OH CRAP! Bluz: The Apple Computer has lost control! I repeat, the Apple Computer has lost A LOT OF CONTROL! CRAP DANG IT! Ryder: That was so nutty! 4. 1999 Memphis Grand Prix: Power Macintosh 8500 Crashes Ryder: THERE'S BAD TROUBLE! GOSH! Bluz: So that's it, right? 3. 2013 Memphis 200: Performa 600 Crash Larry: WHAT? What am I seeing? THAT'S SO MADNESS! What does it mean? Ryder: Oh and G4 and Performa 600 are crashing! 2. 2011 Cosmic 200: The "Career Ending" Crash of Quadra 950 Larry: OH NO, IT'S THE 950! ROTTEN CHEESE! Man that's bad. Peg: BUILDING AHEAD! Ryder: OH GOD, THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Peg: There he comes again! Larry and Ryder: AAAH GEEZ! Peg: I've never EVER EVAR SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT in my whole life of EVAAR! 1. 2017 Cosmic 200: The Biggest Crash in Willy's Cup History/The Next "Career Ending" Crash of Quadra 950 Larry: AAAAH! COME ON! Ryder and Peg: Oh my! Peg: So that's how it's like. Larry: Oh no! Ryder: Right? GLORY TO GOD! NO! I CAN'T CANNOT NOT! TALK! (Ryder coughs and faints) Larry: Nevermind.